


Just Another Duel?

by dragonwrangler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, Prideshipping, archiving fics I forgot I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: Yugi should have seen it coming.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 27





	Just Another Duel?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal December 31, 2005

It was not how Yugi preferred to spend his Saturday mornings. Yugi’s choice would have been to spend it vegging in front of the television watching cartoons. Instead here he was, spending yet another Saturday morning at Kaiba Land watching yet another duel unfold between Kaiba and Yami.

And they had now reached the oh so exciting stage where Kaiba was pissed and Yami was about to win the duel.

Yugi yawned and tried to stay awake.

It wasn’t as if he was bored of Duel Monsters and dueling- far from it- he was just bored of seeing pretty much the same duel played out every Saturday morning. If it wasn’t for Yami’s constant need to duel and overly hyper state he got into whenever Kaiba challenged him, Yugi would have pretty much ignored Kaiba’s “8am, Kaiba Land, Saturday” statements every Friday.

Yugi hoped Yami figured out how to hold on to the body he could make for himself with shadow magic soon. Otherwise Yugi felt he might die of boredom. I mean, it’s almost to the point I could play Kaiba’s spot and no one would know the difference, Yugi thought as he tried to stifle another yawn.

Yugi watched Kaiba stalk over to Yami to exchange cards when Yami suddenly asked, “What’s you’re problem, Kaiba?”

“You are!” Kaiba practically shouted as Yami plucked the single card he held out of his hand. Yugi could see Mokuba also trying to hold back a yawn as he stood on the other side of the dueling field. Mokuba shifted his two handed grip on Kaiba’s metal briefcase as he rolled his eyes at his brother’s outburst.

Before Yami held up his cards for Kaiba to inspect before claiming one for himself, he placed one fist on his hip and said, “Oh come on, Kaiba. You’re the one who keeps asking me to come over here to beat you. It‘s not like you don‘t know what‘s going to happen.”

Thinking back he realized he should have seen it coming but Kaiba’s reaction to Yami’s comment hit Yugi like a ton of bricks. Kaiba suddenly grabbed Yami by the back of the head and mashed their lips together.

An uncharacteristic _oh shit_ passed through Yugi’s head as Mokuba shouted “Niisama!” before cracking up in a fit of laughter.

Yugi watched, stunned, as Yami- his free hand already fisted in Kaiba’s hair- quickly shoved the three cards in his other hand into a back pocket so that it too could reach up to grab the other side of Kaiba’s head, returning the kiss.

As both duelists remained locked together, Mokuba continued to laugh, managing to utter a few ’ewwws’ while Roland began to pull on the collar of his shirt.

Realizing Yami had just dropped his hands and was beginning to pull on Kaiba’s shirt under Kaiba‘s ever present white jacket, Yugi snapped out of his state of shock to shout, “YAMI!”

Not breaking the kiss, Yami asked reasonably over their link, /What is it aibou?/

Realizing exactly what Yami’s intentions were, Yugi shouted back across the link, /You are not going to have sex with Kaiba in the middle of a dueling arena!/

Yami yanked his head back and glanced at a very annoyed Kaiba, who still had a firm grip on his head. “Yugi says we’re not going to have sex in the middle of the dueling arena, Kaiba.”

“I’ll have sex with whoever the hell I want to in my dueling arena!” Kaiba growled as Mokuba managed to stop laughing long enough to shout, “Eww, more information than I needed, niisama!”

Smirking up at the taller duelist, Yami said, “Well, you do know that you can’t have any with me until you beat me.”

Kaiba frowned. “Since when are you the prize?”

“Since you raised the stakes.”

“Fine, whatever, give me… where the hell are your cards!” Kaiba asked before grabbing Yami’s hips to twist him around to grab the cards out of the pocket before shoving him away and handing two cards back. Yugi groaned and buried his head in his hands as wanton lust flowed out of Yami while he walked back to his former position on the dueling field.

_Oh God, how long has this been going on_ , Yugi thought. Frowning he added to that thought- _and should I be asking you what you did when I used to let you have control of my body, Yami?_

/Don’t you dare throw this game./ Yugi hissed across the link.

/I would never do that, aibou, not even to get into Kaiba’s pants./ he answered as he turned to face his opponent. /As tempting as that may be./ he added as he looked down at his cards. Yugi felt a moment of hesitation from Yami and heard him mutter, “Ah, I didn’t think he would take that one.”

/Yami…/ Yugi said warningly.

/Oh, no reason to worry, aibou. Kaiba will never draw the card he needs. He never does./

Of course, that was exactly what he drew.

When the dust cleared, Yugi saw Yami stare a moment at a now very smug Kaiba before saying, “So the only reason you never beat me before was because you didn’t have the right motivation?”

“Hn.”, was Kaiba’s only response.

“Oh, I am out of here, have fun niisama!” Mokuba waved as he turned and quickly left the arena. Roland quickly followed the younger Kaiba out, offering his help to Mokuba as he fled the scene.

Yugi just stared unseeing at the opposite wall as _oh shit_ began circling through his head.


End file.
